


Stay Right There

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Kinky Kristmas Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: The boys play the first night in their new flat.





	Stay Right There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Inticement: Dirty sex play involving come and fingering.
> 
> The boys are post-Hogwarts, and legal.

It had been their first night in their new flat. There was no one to barge in on them by purpose or accident. Albus had been so excited he'd come after only a couple of thrusts, and Scorpius had still been hard and needy. He'd been prepared to wank it off, but Al had shaken his head and nudged him down onto his front on the bed. 

"Stay right there. Let me make it up to you."

Scorp looked over his shoulder. "What are you…" His breath caught as Al's finger slid into him. He could feel Al's come making him slick for his finger, a smooth, easy penetration that caused his cock to twitch. It wasn't as good as a cock inside him, but it was so good. Especially since he'd thought he would have to do without anything. "Oh." The sound was short, his breathing coming fast at the feeling. "Fuck, Al."

Al smirked, smacking his arse with his free hand lightly, but enough to sting. "Language, Scorp." He pushed his finger in deeper, and Scorp felt Al's come ooze out around his finger. He could hear the soft squelching noise, and his cheeks heated. 

"God, Al…" Al crooked a finger, brushing deep inside him, sparking something wonderful, making his cock swell even further. It drew a moan from him, and he hid his face in a pillow to stifle the sound.

Al pulled it away. "Don't. I want to hear you. We're not in school any more, Scorp. No one can tell us to shut up, or stumble across us…" He slid in a second finger, thrusting them deep. "Just us, in our own flat. And you as loud as you can possibly get."

Scorp shuddered. Al knew he couldn't hold on long when he started talking dirty. He thrust back against his fingers. "Al… please…"

"That's it, baby. Let go for me. Want you to squeeze on my fingers."

Scorpius groaned. "Fuck," he whispered.

Al twisted his fingers, and it was as though he were drilling them into his arse, trying to compel him come through the sheer pressure. It was working. Scorp was about to explode. He couldn't get enough of it. "Or is do you want me to keep doing this until I can fuck you again? Is that it?"

"Oh, god." The idea of holding on until Al could fuck him was tempting, but by then he'd be so wrung out and sensitive that it would hurt. "Fuck… ah… Al!"

The fingers stopped moving inside him. "Should I stop, Scorp? I mean, I don't want to hurt you? Maybe you need something more in there?" He began to slide his fingers free, but Scorp shook his head, clenching around them. 

"No, don't stop. Please… I'm so close."

Al stretched out on his side so he could see his face, sliding his fingers back in, stroking them deep. "You should see what you look like, baby. All messy with my come, impaled on my fingers… definitely have to do this again. Maybe stretch you wide so I can see my come inside you as I fuck you with my fingers?"

If Scorpius had the mental ability to describe the sound he made, he still wouldn't have had words for it. As it was, his whole body shuddered as he began to come, the image too much for his oversexed brain to imagine. Al pressed against him, kissing his shoulder, stroking his fingers into him as he came, watching every moment of his climax. He only stopped thrusting them when Scorpius whimpered. He couldn't have managed words, but at least Al understood enough to stop. He tugged his fingers free with a pop, meeting Scorp's eyes as he raised the fingers to his lips to lick them clean.

"Mmm… we do taste good together," he said with a grin.

Scorp managed to raise an eyebrow. "You're perverse."

Al grinned wider. "You love it," he said, leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
